kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: S.O.C.I.E.T.Y.
Operation: S.O.C.I.E.T.Y. is for School Offers Creative Intellectual Experience To Youngsters is a 1st Series Fanfic by Numbuh3.14. Notes Numbuhs 2 and 5 Episode Villains: King Larry, Sarah, the GPAA, Jimmy, and Anna KND Technology used: M.A.R.B.L.E. Villains Technology used: Mini-Delightfulization Ray Synopsis A Special Invitation At Gallagher Elementary School, Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5 are in Mr. Frybingle's (a.k.a. Soccer Dad) class. A messenger enters the room carrying two envelopes for Numbuhs 2 and 5, whom he refers to by their real names, "Hoagie" and "Abigail". When Numbuh 5 opens hers, the letter says that she and Numbuh 2 have been chosen as "outstanding students" and will be inducted into the Honor Society. The letter also says that they need to go to the Fourth Grade President's office. A Shocking Surprise In the President's Office, Numbuh 2 introduces himself and Numbuh 5 to President Eggleston (recall that Eggbert Eggleston became Fourth Grade President at the end of Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.). The figure in the chair does not speak. The Head of the Honor Society, King Larry, enters the room with his assistant Sarah Lifeworth. Numbuh 2 inquires about when they will be inducted into the Honor Society, but Larry denies any role in that job. The chair then turns, revealing none other than President Jimmy Nixon McGarfield sitting in it, who replies that he gets to do the honors (pun intended). Anna also emerges, saying not to forget about her, but Jimmy, Larry, and Sarah ignore her. Almost "Inducted" into the Honor Society Larry then goes back on his previous statement, saying that he really is the person to decide who is inducted and who isn't. He pulls out a gun, specifically a Mini-Delightfulization Ray, which has "all the effects of the Delightfuls' chamber but it's more portable". Larry levels this weapon at Numbuhs 2 and 5, but just then the door explodes in a spray of mustard. Numbuhs 1, 3, and 4 are on the other side. Numbuh 3 cleans mustard off her hands, revealing her as the one to have thrown the weapon, a M.A.R.B.L.E. Larry calls for his bodyguards, the Grade Point Average Army (GPAA for short), but Numbuh 4 drags them in to show that they have been knocked unconscious. Saved!! Larry and Sarah are about to admit defeat, but Anna leaps at the savior operatives, telling them that "she only helped them that one time because it was for private reasons". Numbuh 4 wrestles with her, and throws her off, sending her skidding across Jimmy's desk and crashing into the Fourth Grade President himself; both fall onto the floor when the chair topples. Numbuh 86 rushes in, saying she was on her way to Math class when she heard the noise, but she then notices the unconscious villains. Looking for Another President Larry, Sarah, and their minions, along with Jimmy, Anna, and their minions, are all sent to the KND Arctic Prison. Before being hauled off, Jimmy reveals that he used hypnotic techniques on Eggbert to persuade him to give up his position as President. Joe Balooka says they will need a new Fourth Grade Prez, and he will need their help, but Numbuh 2 says it should be his job to do that. We then go to KND Arctic Base, where Jimmy, Anna, Larry, and Sarah are all in the same prison cell. Sarah and Anna are arguing, with Sarah blaming Anna for the events of Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G., while Anna puts the blame of their capture on Sarah for not planning on the KND's coming to Numbuhs 2 and 5's rescue. Larry tries to calm the girls, but Jimmy, sitting on the prison bed, tells him to leave them be, and offers him some popcorn while they watch. THE END